Stained Glass
(Quick Note: The character Osamu in this RolePlay is a prototype one. Some of his actions and abilities will not be accurate according to his character page. I apologize for the inconvenience but I hope you'd enjoy reading.) Intro Mushoku Kaigan a powerful combantant, of the Panteon is traveling through out both the ethereal realms the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the physical realm the World of the Living in his path for understandment. On one of his travels he goes across many powerful, warriors, mages, theives, heros, villians, mad men etc. You name it he has fought them. Now is another story and his combatant isn't yet know to Mushoku or what kind of a fighter he is. Mushoku while in a clearning from a forest sense a powerful Reiatsu. While, its a Shinigami and Mushoku has fought hundreds of the its rere to meet one with just a powerful Reiatsu. So he in his dark black kimono with basic sandals, pale skin, skinny yet athletic build, with purple hair and lighter purple eyes hids his Reiatsu so not to be discovered. Only the most masterful could sense his power, for Mushoku does this if a battle is possible to be avoided. In a nearby place full of trees and plants, a remote area to be exact, is man emitting a strange kind of aura. "This is really troublesome." The man thought while removing some kind of needle from his chest. "This soul suppressor is getting old, I have to release it every once in while." Then he suddenly raised his head in a relatively alarmed manner. His eyes searched the area for anyone who might be there. "Crap.." ''He thought while quickly inserting the needle back to hide his whereabouts. Mushoku using his '''Jikūtoraberu' (じくうトラベル, space-time travel) teleported the source of Reiatsu. Hello sir I am Mushoku Kaigan." Mushoku had already sensed the vast Reiatsu. However, how could he have pin-pointed his location in such a short time? " Before, you ask how I found you. I was sensing the source of what was sealing your Reiatsu. Even if completely sealed away, most don't think to hide the specks of Reiatsu that the seals give off." The man stood straight and faced Mushoku. The moon gave an unexpected bright shine to his black hair and a clear view on his face that displayed a calm, collective expression. "Hi.." A simple answer to a greeting, he didn't bother telling his name or even bother speaking another word to the man standing right in front of him. He simply stood and stare. "Shinigami? No this man, he's different. I can tell. " With such deductive observations, the black-haired man knew this is not going to go all simple. "Before you sealed your Reiatsu, it gave attributes that are normally not found with normal Shinigami. What are this attributes?" "Am I obliged to answer? If I don't, will you force your way to finding out?" The black-haired man answered. He kept his expression while moving his lips to give the words he just said. He then looked the man straight into the eye, somehow taunting him into doing something about it. "You are not obliged to answer me. However, don't pressume to know me. I will not be fazed by your threats or aggresive talking into starting a fight that is not why I located you. I simply wish to understand." "I didn't say any word to say so, but I do understand you are of a creature a cut above the average simpletons people meet everyday. I can tell... But if your purpose is simply to understand I'm afraid I won't be any help in your way into Understanding..." Turning his back, the black-haired man carried his bag that was lying on the ground then proceeds to walking away. "Purpose? No, it's what I want. Like its your choice to not fight me. I suppose its better, if I battle all the mentally unstable people I have found in my 3200 years the Soul Society and many other worlds would be a graveyard." The man who just started walking away stopped from his tracks. A moment of silence occured before he slowly pulled the need out of his chest, instantly causing his reiatsu to burst out. "No, even if you wanted to you couldn't have. Trust me." His bag vaporized from the sheer force of his own reiatsu, the ground started to shake as the trees and plants wither. "Things like what you said, shouldn't be spoken... Especially if you can't really do it." " I don't lie. I possess well over twice the spiritual power of an average captain, even more so than Sōsuke Aizen before his First Form Hōgyoku. If you were to place my power its between Aizen's and Yamamatos. And I would suggest not fighting me you don't understand this one simple thing. Your a Shinigami, while I may not know your Zanpakutō's name or powers or the level of your Hakuda, Shunpo or Kidō I know many types of common themes and have seen counts spells. Even if you have something completely unique to you, its still based around you being a Shinigami. As for me your don't even know what I am." "Your arrogant, that's all I need to know about you." Somehow, Mushoku struck a nerve. "My name is Osamu. I want you to remember it." Osamu remained calm but Mushoku's behavior is starting to urk him. "If I were you, I wouldn't be thinking too small of me." Gathering a small amount of reiryoku on his palm, Osamu unleashed a wave of energy towards Mushoku. "You wouldn't mind if I.... See if your words are true, would you?" " Arrogant no. I simply spoke all unbias truth. Now die Osamu." Mushoku opened the palm of his hand a giant violet color wave of Reiryoku was released. " Unspoken spell Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming). This spell has power equal to a Hado # 93 spell." From the dust and smoke that scattered around the area, a shadowy figure showed itself. As the commotion clears out, Osamu is seen unharmed without a scatch. His right hand overflowing of his own black reiryoku with black sparks of energy circling around it. "You are, that you cannot deny from me... Mushoku." Then the energy from Mushoku's hand started forming itself into a black sword-like object. He changed his stance as he held the object in a reverse grip position. Firstly, he walked slowly towards Mushoku, gaining speed on this pace rather quickly and vanishes from thin air only to reappear in front of Mushoku swinging his blade with enough force to crush anything with lays upon with. "Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods")." In a moment boulders of Sekkiseki rocks appeared. Then using Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) crushed them into dust and then using the same ability controls the dust. "Hokorite (ほこりて, dust hand) this is the name of me controling Sekkiseki dust. And this is me using Dasutoāto (ダストアート, dust art) this method is used for weaponary creation. So how can you fight against me when I can something the blocks Reiryoku? My kind holds a spiritual property called Choujouteki Sadame (超常的定め, Supernatual Law) which allows our powers to affect and penetrate Sekkiseki. So even if the breakdown wave of Reiryoku is weakend its still strong and everpresent all over this dust." With that Mushoku sent several spears made of Sekkiseki dust at his opponent at amazing speed. Osamu lets go of his energy blade as it disperses in the air. He watched the spears that was going right to him and waited for the last moment to dodge. With simple movements, he evaded each spear saved for one that was able to cut through his shoulder. The wound wasn't deep, so Osamu didn't mind. He sighed and looked over to Mushoku. "This is such pain... I'd rather not think too hard but.." ''Osamu's reiatsu bursted out and destroyed a large part of the area then all at once it returned back to him. A large crater was left on the ground he was standing on. At the moment all his reiatsu and reiryoku was focused only in one area, his physical body. With one big deep breath, he once again started his assault. In one blink of an eye, he was behind Mushoku.. No he was at the right, left, above.. He increased his speed so much that following his movements would be near to impossible. With his palm, Osamu appeared to be reaching for Mushoku's face to push him. "'Shijun'' ''(しじゅん, absolute purity)." a swirling vortex appeared in the center of Mushoku that was absorbing everything beside Mushoku inside. "Careful, this ability allows me to send whatever I want to another dimension by sucking into a special space-time barrier. Once inside the effect range you cannot break free if you aren't skilled in space-time abilities and once sucked inside you cannot escape, and due to my immense skill I can render it unaffected to me for two minutes." Omasu is near the range of the barrier. "You wouldn't know how much skilled I am.." Osamu smirked as held on to the ground using his left hand and hopped up to the air. Hardening his reiatsu below his feet, he appeared to be standing on the air in the opposite direction. Still maintaining his composture, Osamu tried thinking of a way to get close. Bending his legs, he rocketed off towards Mushoku. He unleashed his reiatsu towards the vortex, temporarily sealing it as it covers the vortex. "I just realized something, Mishoku.." He said as he stood right next to Mishoku. "Sekkiseki negates reiryoku.... To counteract this effect, a large supply of reiatsu and reiryoku is needed. Guess why?" Once again, Osamu displayed a remarkable use of his vast and monstrous spiritual power. He overloaded the place with his reiatsu, completely devouring any light within. "You can keep negating it, you can keep blocking it. I don't care, I'll get through you." Coming from the shadows, a blade of energy rushed itself behind Mushoku. "And you accused me of being arrogant." A swirl vortex came from Mushoku's right hand and started to teleport himself. " '''Jikūtoraberu (じくうトラベル, space-time travel)." Since Mushoku was completely still Osamu and his attack fazed through him completely as when he is completely still while using this ability he is intangible. Mushoku's reiatsu is now gone without a trace to follow. However, the Sekkseki dust is still moving that means Mushoku teleported to a nearby location. The moment Mushoku showed himself, Osamu was right on place. "If you can't beat me, Mushoku.. I don't see how you'll turn Soul Society into a graveyard." Mushoku vanished and a loud whip cracking sound was heard. He used Otoho a Shunpo like ability and was above Osamu. "I said in my 3200 years, all the people I would have faught would make the Soul Society a graveyard. Meaning, by numbers not in one ulimate battle. Terepashii (テレパシー, telepathy), Lets me see what I can learn. Mushoku read a few parts of Osamu's thoughts and after learned something useful. Osamu in regard to those attributes unique to only you, I can offer you something I will restore you mother back to life." Osamu's eyes began to be filled with shock and rage. One moment, his reiatsu started to calm itself but Osamu suddenly fired a blast of his reiryoku towards Mushoku. It happened all so fast, that Osamu didn't even give warning. "Your words... How high and mighty do you really think you are?" Before the blast could even hit Mushoku, Osamu appeared behind him and fired another blast of energy at point blank. Darkness sprouted and engulfed everything within a 2 mile radius, isolating Osamu and Mushoku from the rest of the world. "You speak as though you know everything.." The large sphere-shape orb of darkness Osamu created from his own corrupted reiatsu destroyed almost everything within. "You don't even know who my mother is.. I suggest you shut your crap." Mushoku released his own immense Reiatsu to counter act his opponent attack the darkness cracked. He was hurt to a degree. "You darkness is a far cry from the abyss darker than any known darkness, that I have seen. You see darkness as evil and not art, that is not completely untrue or true. Darkness by its nature uses emotions which often consumes the user but so can light; darkness is a neutral thing. Also all of creation before time was an abyss fulled with an ageless nothingness of darkness greater than anything known. Furthermore, in battle there are no rules or limits only battle and only the ones inside of it makes those rules. I read your mind and found a solution to defeat you with ease. I can use my Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods") to create anything that I can mentally create. Inshort, I could create the event that your mother never died, and it will happen. But, bare in mind that is just a peaceful solution and not my only one. So what will it be, option one I give you someone you give me information, option two we battle and the result your death, or the third option I teleport away and you will never find me again. Your choice as you won't want someone like me choosing or picking sides." "Don't worry Osamu, I didn't let him go deep inside your heart. Rest at ease, I will protect what you hold dear." '' Words softly spoken and unheard of any other people but Osamu, words only understood by him alone. ''"Thank you, keep your hands holding into my heart.. don't let it go or I will never forgive you." ''Osamu replied back through his thoughts. Finally calming down, Osamu stared at Mushoku with his eyes now completely showing control of himself. "How about I create my own option?" With unspoken speed unknown to many, Osamu closed the distance between him and Mushoku. He layed his index finger on Mushoku's chest and let his reiatsu gather at the tip of his finger. The concentrated reiatsu exploded around Mushoku and created almost invisible wires that attached itself to Mushoku's own reiatsu. "fourth, I send you back crying and bleeding." On Osamu's hand formed once again a black blade of energy that he stabbed on the ground in front of Mushoku, three more blades appeared behind Mushoku and did the exact action Osamu did to the first blade. As Osamu pushed the first blade even further in to the ground, a big explosion occured and did a chain reaction with the other blades, creating more explosions. "Kotoamatsukami '''Nyūtoraruzōn' (ニュートラルゾーン, neutral zone)." Suddening all the explosions, wires blades and anything of Osamu's Reiatsu vanished and removed itself completely from Mushoku's person. "Careful Osamu I used Kotoamatuskami to make this area of 1/5 of a mile a neutral zone of none violence. If you harm someone in this zone for the next five minutes you are expelled from the area. And while its hard to make it last longer, I can reactive it the moment its gone. So now do you see what I can do?" "Clearly, you are no shinigami. Very different. Yes, I see what you can do. I can see how you turn out to be a coward that takes great pride to his own powers, that as far as I can tell aren't very special. It is either your line of species is simply that which always tries to have a way out, never facing what they have in front of them or you are just that kind of a man. You talk as if you know everything and that you are a being of higher state but from what I can see, you are just another fool. I have been observing and you do nothing but evade, block, negate, nullify.. Only you do it better than anyone else but the fact still remains, you are different.. In terms of how you show your cowardice." Osamu took out the needle from before inside his pocket and turned his back. Inserting the needle into his chest, he started walking away while sealing his spiritual power. "You are no threat, never will be." "So you say Omasu. However, let me ask this one question, whom gave you the right to attack me first? I never raised a hand until you raised your own. I never insulted or told any lies either. I simply stated facts to my knowledge were accurate and truthful. But, I wouldn't move if I were you. If someone leaves the neutal zone willingly well say it would be like a mountain falling on you. Yes attacking someone, expells them but they feel whatever pain they delt multiply one thousand fold. So a scratch would feel like your arm severed. But leaving before the time limit is up is worse. Furthermore, well look infront of you." A several balls of violet colored Reiryoku were about to smash into Omasu. "While, the neutral zone affects me, I use Kotoamatsukami to makes these balls of Reiryoku before the zone was created. After that I simply turned them invisible and you could say recorded them to attack if you moved too close to the border. Since I didn't make them in the zone and not directly controlling them, I am not affected by the zone's area affect. But you will if you do anything, as you cannot only not harm others, but you cannot harm living and none-living things as well. Be thanking for I didn't make the zone so specifc that you cannot walk on grass, as its a living thing and you are harming it's growth by walking on hence why I am floating out of principle of the zone's affects now." Mushoku had been floating for a few seconds now. "Mushoku, you have been mocking my existence ever since you showed up. You insulted Soul Society albeit indirect. You stated words about my mother even though you barely know her or what even happened. For a single day, Mushoku, for me that is a lot to take in. Fortunately, I'm not the kind to simply let my emotions cloud my judgement. I won't change my view of you... an ignorant prideful fool that hides his cowardice with flashy techniques." Once again, Osamu stopped but this time he didn't face Mushoku. Due to the shadows, Osamu's face was obscurred from a clear view. The lower part of his face showed a neutral expression but his fist clearly displayed anger as it clutched together so hard it bled. He evaded the balls of reiryoku through reflex then using his blood soaked hand, he raised it up and fired a huge energy blast towards Mushoku while looking the other way. As he expected, what he did backfired on him but he succesfully left the barrier albeit in such horrible shape. Although horribly injured, Osamu didn't show it through the way he acts. Still able to stand straight, he looked at the direction Mushoku's Kotoamatsukami is unleashed. "Finished, Mushoku? I can do this all day. The problem is, I'm a bit stubborn." "I'll give you one deal....Defeat me and I'll let you within my soul. Do what you wish with it, gather all the information you need that would satisfy you curiosity. I'd let you understand who I really am. But right now you can't do that.. I know you can read minds, that is why I've sealed my soul and mind using my zanpakuto." One risky move Osamu decided to play in, he wanted to know the extension of Mushoku's power to deem him a threat or not in the near future. "Misunderstand me Osamu. I don't want your soul. I was rather curious to those unique properties, that makes it difficult to perform normal Kido. I don't like or dislike battle, but its a needed thing. I am unbias to anyone that attacks, its just how I battle. I also never insulted the Soul Society, I simply stated if I would have battle every man that ever challenged me this place would be a graveyard. And to avoid to add another one I found a way, possibly not the most subtle, but I genuine wished to give you what I thought you would wanted. Your mother, I do not know the true extent of your feelings toward her. I thought it would be a more peaceful way, as you don't seem like the type to love battle just for itself. But I would prefer to stop this battle, I would rather not have to open the Tenmon Ametsuchi Heki (天門天地劈, holy gate that separates earth from heaven)." "This sucks..." ''' "You have got to stop referring to my mother. This is becoming pointless.. You want to resurrect my mother? Hell, I would love to! The problem is.. by doing so.. you'd be disrespecting her and that I would really hate that to happen. I don't have to explain everything now, do i?" Placing his bleeding hand on his left eye, Osamu began to laugh. "You know Mushoku... I hate your guts, really. Half of this fight is because of that reason. No matter how much I try to comprehend what I feel, I just hate how you sounded and how you acted. I've been trying to create more reasonable agendas against you but the it still comes up top that it is simply instinct. Hahahahah!!" Open '''Tenmon Ametsuchi Heki' (天門天地劈, holy gate that separates earth from heaven)." Nothing happened. The '''Tenmon Ametsuchi Heki' is another mental ability that give me a protection wall in my mind from outside forces trying to read or control my mind. However, it also weakends Kotoamatsukami to only 1/4 of its power. Now I can use it to its fulliest and that neutral zone is like breathing for me now when compared to what I can create now. If that is your wish to not have her revived, then I respect that. However, you may hate me, but I respect anyone with power to some degree. So shall we continue?" "Love to." Completely out of character, Osamu rushed towards Mushoku with every of his step leaving marks of blood while he grinned sadistically. Jumping up in the air, reaching a few meters above Mushoku, Osamu stretched out his arms and pointed them at Mushoku. "Kura kanjō" '''Emerging from Osamu's limbs are two large black hounds that drooled acid to the ground, burning it to nothingness. The hounds assaulted Mushoku with their mouth ready to bite anything in their path. "Mushoku just stood there and let them bite his legs. "... Ouch." Suddenly the Mushoku's body starts to glow with an aura of violet colored spiritual power, that makes the hounds vanish. " You should have not forced me to fight you. Kotoamatsukami one hundred thousand swords ." One hundred thousand different kinds of swords appear above the them in the shy. " These sword's blades are lanced with Sekkiseki dust and increased the sharpness with my Reiryoku. I wonder whom will die." The swords fall and from the Heavens. Raising his left arm, Osamu did what he does best. He released a vast amoung of reiatsu above and blocked the blades from raining down on him. "You should have noticed... My reiatsu is near to limitless, there's no point using Sekkiseki anymore." Coming out from the ground behind Mushoku, branches of black thorns appeared and started crawling on to Mushoku. "It sips any energy, so don't bother." More of it came out of Osamu's body and began to surround Mushoku. The hundred thousand blades started to glow with reiryoku. And then all the Reiryoku started going into one of them. And started to cut the thorns off of Mushoku until none remained. " Simple, trick I lanced one with a spell to absorb all the power you to stop the blades. Then I used '''Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to control the blade. But now it wants to kill you. Seems your power hates itself, hmm Kotoamatsukami." Another, Omasu appeared but he had no will of his own. " I made this Omasu with the same powers as what you have now. And with this Reiryoku enriched sword from your own power can you win now? All this Osamu know is to kill you." The fake Osamu runs toward the real one with the blade looking to pierce his face with the blade. "You still doing you job?" "Yes, Osamu... Don't worry." "Powers I have now.." The real Osamu stood his ground and waited for the other to come. As the blade came closer and closer, Osamu quickly pointed his index finger towards the tip of the blade. The collision made such impact that it created a small crater in the ground. Now holding the blade of his clone, Osamu's hands sprouted more branches that engulfed the fake within. WIth his other hand, he reached for the fake's chest and pierced it like it was made of paper. "You don't compare the powers that I possess with what I have shown just recently... I can show you a lot more." This calls something else."' Kenran Higureyume''' (絢爛日暮れ夢,'' dazzling twilight dream)." Said Mushoku. Suddenly Omasu stopped moving. His reiatsu lowered down, and his eyes showed something extremely unfamiliar to someone like him. Images flashed through his head, scenaries he didn't dream of ever seeing again. "What is this.." "This ability is one I rarely use ever. It makes you experience the greatest personal fantasy that your mind can develop. And while under it I gain control over your body. You have no preceptions of what is happening outside of that experience as it control all senses of touch, sight, talk, smell, hear, and reiatsu. Even, if you are aware that its a fantasy, you are under such happiness that its not possible for you to undo the ability yourself. I wonder how much of what I said even got through to him" Mushoku then sets down waiting to see, if Osamu's Reiatsu will expel the illusion or not. Barely standing still, Osamu's body started to shake as his reiatsu run rampant. "Osamu! Snap out of it!" ''A voice called out on him, a voice only he knew. ''"Osamu! Wake up! You are not this kind of man... You know what is real and not! Osamu!" ''Suddenly, Osamu gained control of himself. ''Kyoushin, you didn't have to aim for my heart.. Idiot." '' "How ungrateful of you, Osamu.." '' "That was a dirty trick, Mushoku.. " Osamu proclaimed. "I'm really wondering how you sleep at night." " Trick? Who are you to tell me how to fight? In battle, there are no rules or restrictions minus the ones you make. However, even if you make one thousand rules, if the other person doesn't want to follow them than their pointless. You can force someone to follow your rules or restrictions believing you are right. However, be it someone else to do it to you and you call it evil, trick, wrong, unfair etc. I have near to zero restrictions in battle, so its by your unfortunate to have me as an opponent. As for an answer to your question, I sleep without any problems." "Now you will.." Just as Mushoku finished talking, Osamu was already in front of him and steadily aiming for Mushoku's chest. Between his fingers is the soul-suppressing needle, just a few centimeters away from piercing Mushoku's core. Again from Mushoku's body came more branches, now sprouting more it. Each branch multiplying more and more. Hounds appeared behind Mushoku, preventing any sudden movements. Osamu knows that there is not much difference between his spiritual power and Mushoku's so he tried overwhelming or atleast putting Mushoku at bay while he aimed his needle quickly to cancel out Mushoku's source of power. "My spiritual anatomy isn't the same as a Shinigami's." Mushoku used Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to repel Osamu and his needle. He then used Shijun'' ('しじゅん, absolute purity) to make a barrier in the center of Mushoku. And again he wasn't absorbed into it and this time was much large than before. The vortex absorbed all the hounds and branches into another dimension. " Before, you asked I could have used Shijun to absorb you too, however decided against it for one simple reason. I have no desire to kill you, outside of the fact that you raised your hand at me first." Mushoku pulls a double-edge european long sword from his haoir's pocket and a mirror. As to how he managed to store them, is unknown most likely a spell. " You rather we didn't just keep throwing abilities and spells at each other understood. I will use swordsmanship and this Shinkagami (神鏡, "Divine Mirror"), this mirror can repel anything with the strength equal or below a Hado #90 spell. However the mirror can only reflect, what hits the mirror itself. Now, I will tell you not to waste time, this is not a Zanpakutō as my kind don't use them. Also, this mirror cannot be broken or its power's sealed away simply by overpowering its protection ability or using a spell." With that last word Mushoku used Otoho with immense spell and appeared behind Osamu with his sword in his right hand and the mirror in his left hand. Mushoku moves to stab Osamu in the back. " If you wish to stop this battle just say so. I have no reason or interest in fighting you in this manner." "You have got to be kidding me, aren't we just starting?" Osamu didn't respond to Mushoku's attack, instead simply letting it run through and pierce his back. No blood spilled, not one single drop of it. Mushoku's blade was able to go from Osamu's back and into his chest, bursting out from Osamu's flesh. Still no blood would spurt, not one fluid from Osamu would. Slowly and gently, he took grip of Mushoku's blade, hard enough to keep it in where it is. Now out from Osamu's large gash in the back, a third arm reaching out to Mushoku's face. Several eye-like things opened in the limb, revealing red irises and pitch black pupils resembling that of a snake. Osamu's body started to harden, his hair now flowing out then turning into the branches he summoned earlier. Out from Mushoku's own shadow, came a black figure that resembled that of a human. It placed its right palm on Mushoku's back. "Thank you for the info.. That is very nice of you." It spoke as it revealed itself as Osamu himself. He concentrated his reiatsu then fired it, creating such huge blast that it turned all in its path into ash. The branch in front of Mushoku made it nearly impossible to move forward, another thing is Mushoku's own blade stuck in it. Dust rose after the huge explosion, making it harder to see Mushoku or atleast what remains of him. Mushoku could have teleported away, however didn't. After the dust cleared Mushoku was left hurt to a moderate degree. He was bleeding and his clothes torn and ripped. "That wasn't pleasent, if I hadn't use Shinkagami to repel some of the damage, it would have been more serious." Mushoku wasn't worried though. "You keep trying to kiil me and yet you haven't why? You said that you,can keeps doing this all day, well by your appearance you aren't as strong as you were when we started. " Mushoku has beem using unspoken healing spells to heal his wounds. While, not completely healed a fourth of the damage Osamu to Mushoku, had been healed. Displaying a malicious grin, Osamu was still acting completely out of character compared moments ago. "Do you want to know why I keep on trying to kill you? That's because I '''CAN'T!!" He leaned forward and showed his disturbing facial expression. "I don't know what's happening.. This desire to fight is uncontrollable. I have no single reason why I'm fighting you. Right now this could only end in three ways.. You beat me, I beat you, or you run away. Now, Mushoku, I really suggest you killing me right now if you can.." "Its not about can its about how. You yourself should have figured out the if I resurrect the dead with Kotoamatsukami, then what's stopping for creating the event that you die infront of me? However, if I solely rely on such a power than I would be powerless if it was ever taken away." Mushoku used Kotoamatsukami to make another Osamu except he is powerless. This Osamu has no power, but from now on if you attack me, he absorbs the damage that I taken. Also, don't think you cannot just destroy him, I also made him affect you. That if you attack him, it reacts to your Reiatsu, Zanpakuto, spirit body, Kido etc and you will take the damage and if you kill him you kill yourself. Now, you must either defeat or kill me as if he is hurt or killed by battling me, he isn't affected. Also, this Osamu is basically a doll has no emotions or even a personality. He is a soul without a soul. Really think of him as a vodoo doll and we hold the pins, but the pain only works on you." "So basically you want this fight to go one-sided.. " Osamu's reiatsu spreaded out as he steadily stood right in his place. A moment of silence begun before Osamu's reiatsu created every rock to rise and crumble into dust. "Osamu, do you plan to die in this place? Stop your stupidness already. This is NOT like you!" '' ''"Shut up.." '' ''"You are fighting someone close into being a GOD! You are nowhere as close.. Even you have limits!" "Didn't I say Shut up?" The voices inside Osamu then stopped as he closed his mind for one single moment before his lips moved as words came out. "Fuhon'i no ishi.." Just like that, eyes of different sizes but with almost the same terrifying appearance opened up all over the place. On the ground, the shadows, even on the air itself. "Mushoku, it is a spell noone is immune of but I. However, with what you did, you and I are the ones to suffer. One simple glare will take your will away from you. It is a spell to hold people right on where they should be. I should warn you...No tricks this time.." "Osamu... I didn't know you can become this foolish. To pick a battle, yet having no reason to do so. To risk your life for nothing! ''Osamu, I beg of you.. Stop this madness." '' " This is...." Mushoku wasn't affected directly, and only through the use of Kotoamatsukami was he able to break the spell. However, it wasn't without cost. Mushoku had used Kotoamatsukami with his Tenmon Ametsuchi Heki ability unlocked, which allowed him to use Kotoamatsukami to its original full state. However, due to overuse blood comes from his eyes. "That was the first time in this fight, I had to use some of my real power. While, that spell is immensely hard to break, my personality having no pride or hope was able to resist it long enough to use Kotoamatsukami to create the event that you never used it. However, shall we end this? Kotoamatsukami doesn't weaken the user intellect with use, however as it separates the wall in your mind that separate reality from fiction to allow your thoughts to exist it can make it hard to tell what's real and fiction overtime." Contrary to how Osamu seem to act, his body was already near its limit. However, not a drop of level from the surge his reiatsu was shown. The amount of reiatsu he released was all but the same. "Good, atleast you won't know if your already dead or not!" He prepared for another assault with his body now as fragile as a glass. He ran forward and extended his arm to reach out for Mushoku. Every step he made only made it clear that he is not going to lose this fight, or atleast not alive. His physical being may be close into being broken but his will is far from so. As he got close, only inches away from Mushoku, he felt a pull on his waist. It stopped him and certainly got his attention. His eyes saw two arms across his body, two tiny familiar arms. It held him tight as he felt someone on his back. He turned his head, only to see a little girl hugging him from behind. "Takumi..?" Osamu spoke, a bit of uncertainty seen on how he let go of that one single word. The girl's eyes were filled of tears but she did her best not to make any of it drop down. She looked at Osamu with sadness. She did not spoke, however, judging on her actions, she was somehow begging for Osamu to stop. She held even tighter, having absolutely no plan of letting go. Finally, Osamu's reiatsu dropped. He got Takumi's little hands before turning to her as dropped one knee to the ground. "Ok, I'll stop.. Don't cry.." After Osamu's last word, Takumi was unable to hold it in anymore. She cried and screamed so hard her voice can be heard miles away. Osamu patted her her and displayed a radiant smile only for her. "I thought I said not to cry." Takumi wiped her tears but just can't stop it from flowing out. Seeing Osamu all bloodied and wounded from every part of his body was too much for her, too much for the young soul. "Mushoku.. I guess we have to finish this afterall. I won't attack anymore. This battle was pointless to begin with and I am the one to blame, I'm sorry." Osamu said, just realizing how much he succumbed to his bloodlust. "Verywell, Osamu this fight is concluded. Now with that I will Ākaibu (古文書 archive), to record and analyze the data from this battle later." A computer screen and keyboard made of reiryoku is made. Mushoku types some information on the keyboard and the mouse is made into the keyboard like a laptop's keyboard. After he finished the computer system disappered. "Now with that done Kotoamatsukami." However, nothing negative happened, instead both Osamu and Mushoku were restored to the way they were before the battle had begun. " I restored us to normal status. If I had failed with Kotoamatsukami in that use, I might have been in a coma for a week. But seeing as I didn't, its as if the battle never happened. However, don't mistake that for friendship. I am no real friend, ally, enemy, or even acquaintance to real anyone. There are so few that would even consider me a friend and I the same. However, as you do possess great power I respect you." Osamu stood and nodded. He then felt Takumi's hand pulling his. "Alright, we are going home.." "Mushoku, well.. I'm sorry.." Carrying Takumi on his back, Osamu walked pass through Mushoku just like that. "Maybe we can continue this someday and it ain't going to be like this.." In one single snap, Osamu and Takumi vanished. No trace of their reiatsu be found, nothing left for them to be tracked. They left Mushoku and a once beautiful place into nothing but a wasteland. Mushoku used '''Jikūtoraberu (じくうトラベル, space-time travel) to teleport back to the Panteon.